An Unexpected Twist
by Erik'sTrueAngel
Summary: Part 4 of Clandestine Trysts. This takes place six weeks after The Birthday Ball. Belle has been feeling under the weather and discovers something that is both wonderful and sorrowful. Rumple shares a secret with Belle and she has to make a decision that would change their lives forever.


Rated: M

Genre: Romance/Angst

Summary: Part 4 of Clandestine Trysts. This takes place six weeks after The Birthday Ball. Belle has been feeling under the weather and discovers something that is both wonderful and sorrowful. Rumple shares a secret with Belle and she has to make a decision that would change their lives forever.

Disclaimer: I do not own a single thing of _Once Upon a Time_, except my DVDs of the show.

A/N: Sorry for the wait but my computer was on the fritz and with work and everything and I decided to rewrite most of this, which took sometime but here it is finally! Just to give you guys a head's up the series will be a little slow to get posted. I literally have a million jobs and one of them is at a retail store and with the holidays… you can imagine what it will be like. Commence the insanity! Don't forget to review!

An Unexpected Twist

By: Erik'sTrueAngel

_After The Birthday Ball…_

Belle crept back into the ballroom, checking to see if her absence was noticed. So far… no one seemed to know her—ahem—interlude on the balcony with the Dark One.

The memory of it would have had Belle blushing a year ago, but she learned how to school her features after having a passionate encounter with Rumplestiltskin. She straightened her posture as she strode towards Gaston who finally realized she wasn't standing at his side. He looked up at her, his trademark boyish grin breaking out, and she found herself returning it, which any one would have assumed it was because she was happily in love with her husband. Of course, no one knew she called upon her love for another just to give the impression that all was well in the Queen's marriage.

As Belle took her spot beside Gaston, hands clasped demurely in front of her, she resumed the part of the dearly happy wife as she gazed adoringly at Gaston at the right times and chuckled when needed at his terrible puns. And, naturally, no one was any the wiser that Belle did not share an ounce of affection for the man she married.

There was a time when she did care for Gaston. And now… after a year things did change drastically between them.

Belle surmised it was bound to happen. It certainly wasn't the ideal marriage as she and Gaston were betrothed for the single purpose of stopping the ogres from ravaging Avonlea. It was a deal that Belle begrudgingly accepted at her father's insistence and as Gaston kept true to his word to bring peace… so did she.

Then again, things could have been worse. Gaston could have been a husband that raised his hand against her, exploited her people, and run the kingdom down with selfish and greedy desires.

No… Belle did well in the aspect that Gaston was a good husband. He was loyal to Avonlea and adopted the people as his own. He did not gamble or drink unless it was a social gathering. And he did not parade his mistresses (if there were any, which Belle suspected there wasn't) under his wife's nose. Gaston was the best choice her father could have made and if he was still alive… Belle knew the two would certainly be close as a father and son could possibly be.

Yes she was fortunate and lucky as others would say; however, there should be more to a marriage rather than the husband treating his wife with kindness.

When it came to other matters, Gaston unfortunately reverted to the man that he once proclaimed was willing to change to be worthy of her hand. Gone were the days when he would seek Belle's opinion about the matters of the kingdom. Now, he would meet with the advisors and only request Belle's presence if a woman's perspective was needed such as the allowance within the castle, meals, upholstery, and any public organizations.

It was his sudden refusal of her presence that caused the private rift in what was in all outward appearances a happy couple. Even when she confronted Gaston about this, demanding why she should be denied the right in dealing with the affairs of _**her**_ people and lands, he told her that while she did have some good ideas in the beginning she had to understand he was doing her a favor by protecting her feelings. This angered her to no end and when he did permit her entrance to the Council room… well, the rules did change indeed.

The advisors of Avonlea… the men who were loyal and supported her father… now scoffed at the beauty and would find a flaw or fault in her suggestions regardless how small or imaginary they were in their poor arguments about why they should not listen to her. Of course, they were "polite" to not do so in front of her face and would humor her as she explained her thoughts and ideas. Belle quickly realized that no matter what she said… they already had their minds made up on how to govern Avonlea and would pursue those avenues, instead of taking a risk on hers.

She understood what Gaston meant by "protecting" her feelings, but it still did not change the fact that he did not stand by her side or support her. Papa would have made sure the Council heard her and if he agreed with his daughter, then the matter was done. Apparently, they weren't as liberal-minded as her father had been and were no doubt overjoyed that Gaston stopped his encouragement for Belle to speak her mind. Eventually, Belle became a backdrop to the discussions and debates. She would not let them win and keep her out completely. Avonlea was her kingdom and she would make sure that no one overstepped their duties to better themselves and not the people.

At least Gaston was in accordance with that issue. If Belle sensed a proposal would not benefit the people, then her protestations would be echoed by her husband and it was done.

That was probably the only decent decision Gaston made that didn't entirely lose all of Belle's favor with him. She hoped there was a tiny part of the man that she thought she knew still there. At least it was a glimpse anyways.

Furthermore, this change did not occur after the honeymoon. It wasn't until her seventh month of wedded bliss that Gaston told Belle she was not needed in the Council room. And it wasn't until her trusted maid, Hannah, told Belle that there were some whispers going on in the castle and in the villages about the lack of a certain joy that should happen for a couple so young.

An heir.

Belle knew it was her duty as a wife and Queen she would have to be with child, but she wasn't ready to accept that part of her life just yet. Not only that but also the child she wanted to carry wasn't her husband's. She came to terms that her love for Rumple was something she couldn't reject and she couldn't refuse him, despite her past misgivings. Yes, she did feel guilty for deceiving Gaston and being disloyal to him, but she couldn't feel completely guilty for following her heart. Yet, she knew it would kill her if she was to conceive a child and it was not Rumplestiltskin's. And she knew the feeling would be mutual for her lover as well.

Belle supposed she was partially to blame for Gaston's inevitable loss of support. He wanted a son… someone he could pass his name on as well as the crown. It was his legacy and as his wife… it was a part of her legacy too. And while Gaston had not breathed a word about it, she knew it was bothering him.

All she had to do was look into his eyes and see in his gray irises that he was disappointed in the absence of a child. Whether it was disappointment for her or that his seed had not already done what it was meant to do in the occasional coupling they've done.

And right now… Gaston was being sensitive to her moods when it came to the bedroom. He thought it was because it still made her maidenly inexperience and tendencies uncomfortable to even think about engaging in that intimate act so often. Belle had done such a good job in that portrayal that he insisted they have separate chambers until she was ready for them to keep one room. It was out of courtesy and Belle was grateful that she wouldn't be burdened with the idea of sleeping beside the knight every night. She doubted Gaston would want them to keep a room together now and she wasn't going to suggest it.

When it came to be on occasion he requested her attention at night, Belle had little choice but to accept. As much as she wanted to make up all kinds of excuses to refuse her husband, she knew if she did then it wouldn't be long for him to suspect there might be another. And she especially did not want that to happen. The only consolation was that it didn't last long and Gaston left for his quarters immediately so Rumple could sneak in and spend the night holding her in his arms.

If it were possible, her love for the Dark One had grown deeper. No words needed to be expressed after she done her duty with Gaston. Rumple would hold her, soothe her tears and she would fall asleep safely and loved in his embrace. She never once dared to ask him how he felt about it… he knew instinctively when she needed to be held or when she needed his touch to wipe away the memories. Not that Gaston was selfish or brutal… he was kind and gentle, but he did not know how to inspire her ardor. And a part of it was that she did not love him as much as she did her dark lover.

The hope and dreams of Belle falling in love with the knight were not meant to be and she suspected it might have also played a part in her husband's lack of support with the Council. After all… why should he make the effort to win her over when it was evidently clear that she had not fallen madly in love with him? She knew her father would be disappointed. She could already hear his voice, telling her she wasn't trying hard and that she wasn't giving him a fair chance to win her heart.

How could she when she was so conflicted? She accepted her fate and what her relationships were, but there was still that little girl within her that wanted to make everyone happy… to make her parents proud of her. She thought over time she would be happy with Gaston, but she was fooling herself. She would never be truly happy yet she could be happy enough as long as she and her lover weren't far apart.

It would have to do. It must.

Forcing away any unhappy thoughts from her mind, Belle continued with her smiles and laughter until Gaston asked her to dance.

Belle hadn't been in the mood for celebrating her birthday, but Gaston had insisted and as he held out his hand to her… she could see this was his way of trying to make amends by pushing her into this party in the first place.

She smiled as it was expected of a happily married woman, and slipped her palm into his. She followed Gaston to the floor, her eyes moving to catch Rumple watching her from the balcony. Belle reflexively pressed her legs together, a soft moan coming as she felt his seed dripping in her core. Of course… He had to be enjoying this, knowing she wouldn't stop thinking about him as she danced with Gaston.

Thankfully, the dance didn't last long and as Belle already felt flushed from her earlier excursions, she excused herself to sit down and rest for a bit. Gaston didn't seem all nonplussed and bowed before making his way to speak to another kindred hunter.

Belle sighed in relief as she sank into a chair. At the present, she was alone and she preferred some time to herself. Although, there was one other person she wouldn't mind his company, Gaston had specifically ordered him not to appear at the party. Despite assigning the Dark One as Belle's protector, the King of Avonlea still made sure that Rumple knew his place. And he had told Rumple (to his face much to Belle's disgust) that his presence would make the guests uneasy.

Admittedly, Rumple told Belle that he could not promise to behave even if she asked him to attend. Nothing could entice him to rub elbows with the who's who of the Enchanted Forest. Not even if she offered herself in the most erotic of positions could she get him to be friendly with the royals. She had rolled her eyes at that and told him she was not that desperate to make such an offer, and if she was in need of physical pleasure, well, her hand would do.

That shut him up and to find him here after all—even if it was the balcony—it was a compromise that suited both.

But it didn't stop her from longing for his presence, even a snarky remark or that shrewish giggle would have sufficed.

And since that was not going to come to pass, Belle settled on a fantasy… One that she wished she could throw caution to the wind and make it a reality.

Scanning the room, Belle envisioned that she stood up and gathered everyone around for an announcement she had to make. She would thank everyone for coming to her birthday ball, but there was one thing she must do to make her birthday wish come true. She would call her dark lover's name and he would appear (despite Gaston's order) and she would tell everyone that she was in love with the Dark One and that she was going to be with him forever and—

"Why is the birthday girl not enjoying her party?" a voice asked, disturbing Belle from her wonderful, albeit unrealistic fantasy.

She looked up to find Prince James standing over her. His blue eyes, cold and calculating, much like his father's King George, gazing upon her while the side of his lips curved in a smirk. "I thought you would be center-stage with all this attention, just like your husband."

"You know I'm not one for attention, James," Belle answered. "But I'm sure you and Gaston would have plenty to discuss with all the beasts you dueled and defeated."

James laughed. It was a haughty, irritating sound that made her cringed; more so when he plopped down next to her, his leg crossing over the other. He leaned towards her and Belle's nose twitched in disgust as she caught the faint whiff of alcohol on his breath.

"I'm more interested in you my fair Queen," James smirked. "This is your party. You should be having fun."

"Who says I'm not?"

Again, he chuckled. "Most people wouldn't seek the farthest place to sit away from the guests. But you had always been the different one."

Belle bit her tongue to keep herself from saying what was on her mind. As much as she disliked Prince James, his father and hers had been friends, allies, and she knew Maurice would want her to be civil towards the princeling.

Forcing a friendly grin, she spoke through her teeth. "I'm not feeling well James and would like a moment's peace."

She was hoping that would be enough of a hint for him to leave, but apparently, it was an invitation for him to stay.

"You know… I do know of a couple of remedies that might do the trick. Every so often a lady comes to me in need of my assistance. As a man of honor, I feel compelled to do all in my power to make sure that she is no longer in distress."

His hand somehow found its way around her shoulder, his fingers brushing against the side of her breast.

Appalled, Belle jumped to her feet as a resounding slap echoed loud and clear in the room as the music came to a halt.

"How dare you!" Belle glared at him, her shoulders shaking in fury. "You have no right to touch me!"

As soon as those words left her lips, there was a vicious snarl that resonated throughout the room and the prickling sense of dark magic trying to break in.

_The Dark One_.

She heard the guests gasped her lover's name and Belle couldn't stop herself from smiling inwardly. Yes, he did know how to strike the terror in people's hearts despite being controlled. But what they didn't know… Rumple couldn't enter not unless Gaston changed his command.

And Belle wanted him to. She wanted Rumplestiltskin there to show James a lesson. Not anything harmful… no, she couldn't allow that, but she wouldn't find fault if Rumple were to frighten the conceited prince with a spell or two.

However, it was Gaston who came to her rescue. Belle covered up her disappointment as her husband seized James and pushed him away from his wife. James, unsteady with his feet, nearly stumbled and lost his balance, but righted himself as he tried to dispel what happened.

"Forgive me, old friend. I think the drink had the best of me. I'm sorry Queen Belle, I didn't mean any offense." He attempted to look contrite and to anyone else… he did but Belle was no fool. He wasn't sorry and his apology wasn't heartfelt, just an excuse that could be passed off as the influence of spirits.

"You know how it is," James continued, smiling and putting a hand on her husband's shoulder, patting him. "You get confused and—"

"Well, _old friend_, it just so happens that I know how 'often' you get confused. This kind of behavior will not be tolerated in my home, and especially with _my wife_. Leave. **Now**."

Gaston left no room for argument, his decision final.

James, surprised, did not say anything else in his defense and took his leave.

The next day Gaston had ordered the Dark One to make sure that the trading routes to King George's kingdom were cut off immediately. Rumplestiltskin was altogether pleased to comply with the task without hesitation.

He made sure that the trading routes were stopped, except Gaston never specified it was only to be Avonlea. Now, it wouldn't be long before King George's kingdom went completely bankrupt.

xxXXxx

_Six Weeks Later…_

The memory of her birthday rushed back as Belle gripped the edge of the ceramic basin, the contents of her breakfast emptying her stomach.

The nauseous feeling came on her suddenly and she was grateful that she gone up to her room to get the book she was currently reading. It prevented her from embarrassing herself in front of her husband and the servants.

She heaved until there was nothing left, her hand wiping her mouth as she raised her eyes to the mirror. This was the third time this past week that she vomited and as she did some quick thinking… the realization dawned on her on what this could be.

Unspeakable grief flickered in her cobalt eyes.

Yes, she and Rumple made love on the balcony, but she also made love with Gaston the following evening. After her husband had ordered the Dark One, Gaston approached her and told her how sorry he was and that James was no friend of theirs if he thinks he could get away with touching her. Belle thought the punishment was too extreme. James did impose himself on her, but all he did, thankfully, was grazed her side and didn't do anything else that would be damaging. Yet, Gaston was not swayed, feeling the justice had to be swift.

"Yes," Belle concluded. "But to go so far as to punish an _entire_ kingdom? Gaston, James maybe the fool in this situation, but don't punish others for his bad course of judgment."

"It's been done already Belle," he told her.

"Undo it," she said. "It's not fair to those people Gaston. You cannot be the kind of a man or leader to do something so cruel."

"Belle, I had no choice. He insulted you, he insulted Avonlea. I had to show that this will not be acceptable. Bad enough I have heard how others think about me ruling as King and as a husband."

"What?" She was astonished. She hadn't heard anything that would be negative towards her husband's ruling.

Gaston sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. "I know I was a knight and I managed to hold the Dark One enthralled, but there are others who feel I am unsuited to be King. They believed that King Maurice should have picked a better match to be your husband rather than me."

"I don't believe that," Belle said in a whisper. "Papa liked you Gaston. He knew you would be a good husband to me."

"Yes but for what reason? The Dark One that's why." Shaking his head, he stared at his wife. "I know my strengths lay on the battlefield and in hunts, but I like to think I'm doing a decent job in upholding your father's legacy. He was a good man, an excellent leader. I want to be able to do that. I want the people to see I could be that King and not a knight pretending to be King."

He paused as an unreadable emotion came over him as he knelt at her feet. He reached for the skirt of her dress, his fingers curling around the material as he gazed up at her. "Belle, I love you and I know I upset you by keeping you from the Council room, but you must understand the pressure I was feeling. I wanted to do right and earn the respect of the men that gladly obeyed your father, but I fear that my pride got the best of me and I lost your favor and affections. I know it is why you don't come to me or why I'm granted less nights with you. I deserve it for hurting you so, especially after I promised your father I would never make you unhappy. I've failed as a husband and the people… they _adore_ you. If anything, they know it's _my _fault for not getting you with child. I will not be surprised if the Council decided to annul our marriage and find a better suitor for you. A man worthy of being King."

Gaston's confession was the last thing she ever expected to hear. Yet, his insecurities were true and the pain and disappointment in his eyes told her that this was not a trick. While she did not love Gaston, she knew she would never find a husband who would be as kind or understanding and an annulment filled her with worry. If she lost Gaston, then she would lose Rumple and she could not let that happen.

She rather would be damned in that case.

So Belle did what she thought was the right thing to do.

In all of her encounters with Gaston, she never once initiated the intimacies. But with the panic and dread that she would lose her true love if she did not do this, Belle found the courage as she kissed her husband with an increasing urgency that she only found with Rumple.

Her passionate kiss took Gaston by surprised but he responded in full and it wasn't long before they were on the bed and he was inside her, thrusting desperately. And it was sheer desperation that drove them on… both with two different intentions in the act.

It wasn't until afterwards that Belle felt the impact of what she just done. There always had been an understanding that if Gaston sought her out, then it was one thing, but for her to make the first move… to encourage his touch… well, guilt thick and heavy coiled around her heart in its black chains as it squeezed painfully. It didn't matter that her intentions were for her and Rumple to remain together. She feared he would not see it that way.

Gaston did not leave that night. He stayed in her bed sleeping, and when it seemed he was deep in slumber, Belle curled into a ball on her side so to muffle her sobs. She envisioned Rumple's heartbroken countenance when he learned of her betrayal. He would be distraught but also livid and there wasn't anything he could do to vent his frustration, except with his words. Belle could already hear the possibilities and it only made her cry harder that she stuffed her fist in her mouth to keep from crying out and disturbing her husband.

In the morning, her tears had dried up and the skin around her eyes was no longer red or puffy to suggest she spent most of the night crying. Gaston kissed her on the forehead, dressed, and left to see if the Dark One carried out his wishes.

Belle's knuckles and hand were riddled with teeth marks and she was bleeding. She kept Gaston from seeing the wounds, but Rumple didn't miss them.

She wanted to avoid him but as her protector that was difficult and once they were alone… Rumple confronted her.

Belle confessed to what happened when he left and while she broke down in front of him, it was his uncharacteristic silence that unnerved her. Rumplestiltskin was not silent. It wasn't in his nature and she feared to look in his eyes, to see his pain, but he lifted her chin with his finger, and she had little choice but to look.

There was pain, unmistakable and blatant pain, but there was also understanding. And she didn't know which was worse—his acceptance or the lack of anger.

"It was bound to happen, sweetheart. I knew there would come a day when you would go to your husband and why should you not? He is your lawfully wedded spouse."

"That's not… Rumple, don't you see? It is you that I see as my true husband. And it is you that I have betrayed by laying with Gaston. I shouldn't have let my fears get the best of me, but I was afraid I would lose you if it was decided Gaston couldn't be my husband. Instead of having faith, I gave in to despair. I can't forgive myself for this…"

"Belle, don't." Rumple cupped her face. "It's done and we can't turn back the clock. You did nothing wrong. As for me… don't concern yourself too much or else there would be chatter."

However, Belle couldn't find it in herself to let it go. She blamed herself and she wished Rumple did too. Instead, she refused to let herself feel any embraces from either man in her life and thought that a fitting punishment for herself.

And now…

Now… this. What was she going to do?

xxXXxx

He knew something was wrong the moment Belle fled to the library. Of course, it shouldn't have been no surprised as Belle spent most of her waking moments in her sanctuary, but there was something… off in the manner of why the door was kept closed. She wasn't allowing anyone to enter, except her lady maid Hannah, and the brief glimpses he had of her was when the door opened as Hannah went in and out.

He could have easily magicked himself inside and be done with the suspense, but it would be violating her wishes. And Rumplestiltskin had promised himself that he would respect her needs, whatever they may be, until she called his name.

But it didn't stop him from wishing that her husband would take notice and go to her to find out what the problem was. He was oblivious to her like always and it annoyed Rumple on how clueless the former knight was when it came to women. Hell, it was astonishing that he knew what sex was and how to do it.

It wasn't until Hannah brought a doctor to the Queen that Gaston took noticed. Finally, the brute rushed into the library to be at his wife's side as the doctor looked her over.

Rumple stood by fretfully. He tried to remember how she looked the last time he seen her and she didn't look like she was ill… At last, what felt like an entire lifetime passed before the doctor and Gaston exited the room, the former smiling like he won in a wrestling match with an ogre.

"Congratulations," the doctor said, shaking the young man's hand. "You will make a fine father."

_Father?_ The word turned Rumple's blood ice cold in his veins. _That would mean…_

Belle was pregnant.

And he could be the father.

xxXXxx

It wasn't long before the news was spreading across the lands about Belle's bundle of joy. Everyone was thrilled for the young King and Queen at last, but to one powerful imp… it was troubling.

Rumple was a myriad of emotions as soon as the doctor left and his first instinct was to go to Belle… but that foolish boy rushed back inside the library, leaving Rumple no choice but to wait until he could see his beloved. Fortunately, Gaston was so overjoyed at the prospect of fatherhood that he decided to throw himself a celebratory hunting expedition and he took several of his best knights along with him. Apparently, he wished to commemorate the occasion with a dead carcass on the wall.

Rumple was glad the boy King left. It gave him plenty of alone time with Belle.

Father… He was going to be a father again.

In his heart, he knew the child was his. Belle was his True Love and anything created from that was a testament to their feelings. The thought of the babe possibly belonging to Gaston was improbable.

He was ecstatic, happy, nervous, and scared all at once… just like the time when he first heard about Bae.

Baelfire…

At once, his heart panged at the thought of his dear boy. Gods helped him… he loved his son more than anything and he was determined he would find him. The Seer was certain of it and Rumple was positive his cause wasn't a lost one since the pieces were still in motion. King George would be experiencing the heavy loss soon and it would force him to seek money elsewhere. James will die, David will take his place, and well… True Love will win out.

He was practically giddy that his plan was working, despite the setback of being controlled. If there was one thing to be learned, then it was that Fate would always find a way.

Of course, Rumplestiltskin hadn't expected this sudden change of events and while he was eager to be reunited with his son… he also wanted his family.

And if he wanted to make sure that everything falls in place… then he needed to be free to roam the Enchanted Forest. It was possible but he needed to tell Belle everything. The time had come for him to reveal his secrets to his beauty and prayed she would aid him in his quest to find Bae. He knew Belle would make a wonderful mother to his boy and that Bae would adore her as much as he. It was possible that they could be together with their children and nothing, nothing will tear them apart. Rumple will claim his dagger and he will be a free man once more.

xxXXxx

It wasn't until nightfall that Rumple was able to get an audience with his Queen. No one thought twice about it for he was after all her protector and with her husband gone… the Dark One had to be sure she was safe.

Belle was feeling queasy even after supper and retired to her room to rest. She knew Rumple was anxious to speak to her and her to him. This was something that she couldn't ignore and she wouldn't… not to him. She dismissed Hannah as soon as she was dressed for bed and granted Rumplestiltskin permission to enter.

She was lying on her bed, her hands placed gently over her belly, her countenance pensive but there was a glow of happiness around her. Rumple quickly moved to the side, his lips pressed to hers.

"Oh Belle…" Rumple sat beside her, one of his grey-green hands setting on top of hers. Tears collected in his amber eyes. "This is wonderful…"

Belle's lip quivered and she grasped his hand. "Rumple, you have no idea how happy I am, but…" She drew in a shaky breath, knowing he had to know. "The doctor believes I am six weeks along." He frowned, not sure what she was getting at. "Rumple, six weeks ago was the same time that I made love to you and Gaston around my birthday."

His features fell. How could he forget that minor detail? Of course. Belle had been distraught over sleeping with her husband and it didn't occur to him that there was a good chance that Gaston could be the father. It would seem that Rumplestiltskin was once again Fate's bitch at destroying happiness.

However, he refused to let that break him.

"I don't care," he told her. "That child is half of you regardless who the father is, but to me… that child is mine. No matter what. I will love our baby even if I'm not his or her blood."

Belle tearfully smiled. "Oh my love…" She drew him to her breast and kissed him fully on the mouth. "I love our baby too. I want this so much, but what's going to happen when the baby's born?"

What she really meant… what will happen if the baby turned out to be Rumplestiltskin's after all? Rumple knew he had nothing to fear about Belle's regards, but her husband… that was a different story. He would likely want to kill Rumple, but the Dark One could not be killed unless by his dagger and he doubted the mindless brute would think about it. But he would make Rumple suffer by trying other ways to destroy him. And the thought of Gaston deciding to keep Belle away from him forever… well, forget the dagger. That would kill him.

"I can't bear to see anything happen to you," Belle said. "We need to think of something… but what?"

"I know a way," he whispered softly. Hope sparked in her blue eyes. "What?" she asked eagerly. "Rumple, I'd do anything—"

"Ah, ah." He clicked his tongue. "Careful what you say dearest. Sometimes that 'anything' can be costly."

She gave him a pointed look, but motioned for him to continue anyways.

"You see… I suppose I should you tell you from the start. Belle, remember what I told you about my former life? As a spinner and how I became the Dark One?"

"Yes," she nodded. "You did it because you were afraid of the children in your village being murdered in the Ogre Wars. That was a very brave thing to do."

"Yes," he replied. "But there was more to it. You see… there was another reason too. I wanted to save the children, yes, but more than anything… I wanted to protect my son. My Baelfire."

From there, Rumple launched into his tale about how his son was of age for the draft and he didn't want to lose him after losing his mother. He told her about Hordor humiliating him in front of his son, how a beggar man had tricked him by using his fears about his son to kill him to claim the Dark One's powers, and how he took revenge on the cruel soldiers.

He went on to tell her how Bae wanted to take him to a world without magic so he would be human again and how he abandoned him like the coward that he was.

Belle listened to him silently as he told her about the curse that could take Rumple there to his son and how he has been taking the steps needed to ensure it would happen. He didn't stop when he told her how he needed Regina to cast the curse and that it backfired on him when Regina's dead love could not be restored to life.

_That explains why Gaston was able to take the dagger_, Belle thought as Regina had been the one to lead her husband in enslaving Rumplestiltskin.

"I was furious that I was taken off the path in finding my son," he said. "I thought there was no way I would be able to redo all that I had done a second time. And then I met you… Belle, I never met a woman quite like you and for the first time… I want to be a better man. I want to be good for you and with a baby now… I want to be there for you and our child. I want us to find Bae and be a family. But you need to understand… this cannot come to pass unless I finish what I begun. I need Regina to curse our world and to do that… I'm going to have to do some things that you may not like, but I have to in order to find my boy. I just need your understanding and, I hope, your help to allow me to finish my task."

It had been a lot to take in—Belle's mind was swimming with what her dark lover had shared. There was a son… a curse… What he was asking from her, was asking her to do… He was right. The price of "anything" can be costly and what he was implying must be done… Belle wondered if she could live with herself making those choices freely.

Yet, one look from his face told her everything she needed to know. Rumple had a son, lost and alone, out there somewhere and he needed help. After what she had done to prevent them from being together, Belle could at least give her lover this.

"All right. I will help you Rumplestiltskin," she told him. "We'll find your son, I promise."

Rumple cried out in relief, bowing down to kiss her petite hands. "Thank you Belle! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

Tilting his chin up, Belle smiled. "I think I do, but Rumple… if I'm going to help, you know I'm going to make sure that nothing bad happens. I have to draw the line somewhere."

He laughed. "I know, my darling. And I have no doubt you'll keep me in line but we need to leave Avonlea for what needs to occur."

"Gaston," she breathed. "Your dagger…"

"Yes." Amber eyes gazed sharply into her blue orbs. "You will need to take it. You can command me to do what I need to do."

"I couldn't use you like that!"

"You must!" Rumple insisted. "This is important Belle. This is my son. And if that babe proves to be mine… we need to do what it takes to protect our family. I won't lose you again."

"There has to be another way…"

"There isn't."

"All right," she said but at his glee she interjected, "What I mean is that this isn't something to be taken lightly. Gaston will be devastated and not because of me leaving, but if the baby is his… Rumple, I couldn't do that if he is the father. He has a right to know his child. And if I just take off then he will hunt you. I won't let your blood be on my hands."

"But his?"

"Neither of yours," she corrected. "I will come up with something to let us leave the castle without hurting Gaston. When the time is right, I will tell him everything, but not before and not until after the baby is born. I owe him that kindness and mercy after leading him on."

"The child?" Rumple dared to ask.

At this, Belle lowered her lashes. "I have to do the right thing Rumple. I love you, but I cannot leave my child. If the child is yours, then I will leave with you… but if Gaston's the father—"

"You will stay," Rumple whispered. Closing his eyes, he inhaled through his nose. "I understand."

"Let's focus on the present, yes? Tell me where you need to go and when. I'll come up with something by the time Gaston returns from his hunt."

xxXXxx

It took Belle some cajoling, but she managed to convince Gaston to allow her to leave the castle with the Dark One as chaperone to visit her mother's village. Now that she was to be a mother, she wanted to go to her mother's relatives and share with them the happy news.

"You have a lot on your plate right now, Gaston. You should stay and I'll take the Dark One with me. He'll make sure no harm will come to us."

Rumple couldn't believe how cunning his precious Belle could be and he was fortunate that she had a good head on her shoulders to persuade that husband of hers to do this on her own. She gently reminded him how her mother had died when she was little and visiting her mother's relatives would give her the chance to be close to her. By adding some tears into the mix, Gaston could hardly deny her this request.

"Very well. You may go with the Dark One, but there is something I must insist upon." Gaston pulled out the dagger. "I will feel much better if you take this with you. You don't have to order the imp unless you feel it's necessary."

Belle bit her lower lip and at last acquiesced. "I will do this only because I have a child to think about."

Gaston was relieved that she didn't argue this time as she had done in the past. Once the dagger was in her hands, Rumplestiltskin could feel the shifting change in power as his new owner tucked the dagger carefully in the folds of her belt. He was pleased that this change didn't upset the darkness in him; in fact, he imagined the Dark One was happy that it was Belle who ruled over him.

However, Gaston had to make sure to remind the devious imp who was in charge.

"Remember beast," he growled, pointing a finger at his face. "You take good care of my wife and child. If anything happens to them…"

"Trust me. I got it," Rumple growled right back, miffed that the King had to remind him when he knew he would rather die than let a single strand of Belle's head be harmed.

"Be sure that you do." Gaston glared at him.

Once they were packed and the carriage and horses were readied, Belle and Rumplestiltskin began their journey.

"I know we need to go to King George's kingdom to have his son's twin take his place…?" Belle said carefully, making sure she understood that part.

"Indeed. Once the shepherd boy assumes his brother's place then we wait to make sure that he will defeat the dragon and earn the hand of Midas's daughter."

Belle nodded, albeit sadly. "That's terrible that King George will make him marry her. I'm sure Midas would understand if they told him that the Prince didn't love his daughter."

"Oh no, my dear," Rumple said, shaking his head. "None of that, you hear? It needs to pass. But fear not! The engagement will not last and it will break up in due time, however, our interference is to make sure that David goes along with it."

"Very well. I suppose as long as it doesn't last. And the princess? Will she be heartbroken?"

"Absolutely not!" Rumple chortled.

Belle grinned. "Then it doesn't sound too bad. Although, I wished James didn't have to die."

Rumple waved his hand and the horses immediately stopped. "You would rather him live?" the Dark One snarled. "Belle! He touched you! The bastard deserved to die."

"No he doesn't," she argued. "And for the last time… it wasn't like he raped me. He was drunk, yes. Do I blame him? Of course! But death… no man should have to pay with his life."

"I beg to differ, my love." With another wave, the horses continued.

"Well, once we do this… I would like to visit my mother's home," Belle added. "I would rather it not be a complete lie. And… I want to show you where she grew up."

A smile flitted across his lips. "If that is what you wish, milady. I would like it very much."

xxXXxx

So far… everything has been falling into place.

The shepherd boy turned prince was saddled in the bridal carriage to take him and the lovely Princess Abigail to King Midas's palace. They were journeying on the scenic route and hearing Rumple snicker with delight, Belle wanted to know what was so funny.

"Let's just say… they will have an encounter with a thief that our dear prince will never forget."

On the journey back to Avonlea, as promised, Belle and Rumple went to her mother's village. As they drew close to the place of her mother's birthplace, there was nothing left but a few standing walls and weeds overrunning the ruins. In the further distance it was a similar sight with nothing but the ghostly remains of town.

"This was one of the first places the ogres attacked," Belle informed her lover at his confused stare. "It was so sudden. There were hardly any survivors."

"Your mother's kin?"

Belle's crestfallen expression said it all. "They died. They died protecting their people. Those who managed to make it to Avonlea told of their bravery to keep the ogres from going after them."

She stepped out of the carriage with Rumple trailing behind. "I used to come here in the summers as a child while my father was busy with business in other lands. It was the one place where I felt close to her, that I could talk to her and know she was listening." Glancing over her shoulder, her lips curved upwards. "I wanted her to meet you."

Rumple was rendered speechless. His love was bestowing this honor on him? She was sharing this sacred spot with the Dark One?

Giggling quietly to herself, Belle took his hand and tugged him to follow as she led him to a massive oak tree that was untouched by the ogres' rampage. Next to the tree was a modest headstone and Belle knelt to the ground, as her glove-clad hand reached to tenderly touch the granite.

"Hello Mama," Belle said. "There is someone I want to introduce to you."

At this, she tugged on Rumple's hand to draw him close. "Mama, this is the man I love. This is Rumplestiltskin. Rumple, this is my mother."

"Hello," he greeted, still reeling from the knowledge that he was gifted with this honor. Some part of him felt like he was intruding on this part of Belle's girlhood, an intimate gesture that rightfully belonged to her husband. He was the Dark One and beautiful young women do not bring him to meet their parents. Yet, one look at his darling Belle's pleased countenance erased those lingering doubts. This was important to her and he would be a fool to throw it back at her face.

Facing the grave, Rumple lowered his head in supplication. "Tis an honor to meet the woman who gave life to this incredible woman. You have a beautiful and amazing daughter that I am so very fortunate and lucky to meet."

Touched by his words, Belle leaned on his arm, lacing their fingers together. "She likes you."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Look." With her other hand, Belle pointed to a couple of birds that appeared from nowhere. One landed not far from where the couple sat, its beady eyes staring boldly at Rumplestiltskin as if appraising him. Then the bird let out a chirp and quickly flew around them before joining its partner and flying off.

The expression on his face was comical and Belle couldn't contain herself from giggling. "She was a good judge of character, my father had always said. She could see the good in others and when it wasn't there… she would create it. Papa said… I was like that and I cherished it because it was something of hers in me. I know you may not always see it or agree with me Rumplestiltskin, but… I do see the good in you. I can tell your heart is true."

They spent the next couple of hours speaking to Belle's mother, never once omitting the nature of their relationship. If they couldn't be opened about it in the castle, well, out here among the trees, the sun, and the wind… they could be honest with their feelings without alarm or fear. Of course, Rumple kept reassuring the headstone that he would make an honest woman out of Belle when the time was right.

"Rumple…" Belle warned. "I appreciate it but there's a lot we don't know yet." As she said this, she rested her hand against her belly where a small bump was beginning to form.

"I know but I do feel a little bit guilty telling your mother how we… spin the wheel to forget about the knight."

Belle blushed at his euphemism. "I think it's time we go back. I don't want to arouse Gaston's suspicion."

Rumple nodded, knowing she was right. They had been gone for a couple of weeks—ample time spent with "relatives." Any longer and the young King might send out a cavalry.

Before they left, Rumple felt the light touch of a warm breeze on his cheek. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the bird from earlier standing on top of her mother's grave. If it were possible… he could have sworn the bird was beaming with happiness, a blessing to the unusual couple.

xxXXxx

A couple of months passed and Rumple was all too pleased that his plans were coming to fruition. The shepherd prince was now madly in love with the bandit princess and her him. Word reached Avonlea how the engagement with Princess Abigail and Prince James fell apart with James running off and Abigail's reunion with the love she thought was dead.

King George was livid, as to be expected, but Midas handled the change quite well. He had always like Sir Frederick and would have married his daughter to him were it not for an accident that changed the man into gold. Now… the two could finally be together. He did pay King George for the services rendered with James slaying the dragon, but the lifetime of gold was revoked.

Now with King George's animosity towards the charming couple, it drove the two closer into each other's arms to bring about the end to the reign of the false parents. And that meant… Regina's rage and thirst for revenge was growing now that Snow White has a True Love.

Everything was going according to plan and he was getting closer to finding Bae.

Of course, he couldn't have gotten this far without Belle's help. She proved to be quite resourceful in tricking her Neanderthal of a husband to travel when Rumple needed to be somewhere specific for a deal or to manipulate the actions of the wanted lovers. Even in her condition, Belle was able to convince Gaston that her cravings could only be satiated if she went to the actual location where this one fruit could be picked or this one spot had the only freshest air she could breathe. As outlandish as her requests might have sounded, Gaston did not argue and took it when advised to go along with whatever "strange" desire a pregnant woman might have.

Traveling was easy when Belle hadn't been showing, but as soon as the tell-tale signs of a baby bump began to show up… persuading Gaston proved to be trickier, but Rumplestiltskin was adamant she stopped. He didn't want to risk Belle if Regina caught wind of a pregnant woman traveling nearby when Snow or her Prince Charming did something to upset the Evil Queen in her plot to destroy the princess. Moreover, he didn't want Regina to know about Belle period. It was the only way he knew how to protect her and while she grew heavy with child… he couldn't risk it.

As stubborn as ever, Belle wanted to help her lover to find his son. She insisted she knew the risks she was taking, and did she not cross that bridge in their first endeavor to have Snow and Charming meet? She hadn't been far when Rumple went alone to make his deals with George and David and if she had been discovered… well, they would have known she was with the Dark One. If it was her appearance that made him so anxious, then she would take to wearing a bigger dress or cloak to conceal her bump from any prying eyes.

Rumple knew that an outfit wouldn't be enough to disguise Belle from his enemies. If she was caught… he would give himself away immediately. He wouldn't be able to hide or mask his feelings for her. Even if Belle possessed his dagger… if someone took it from her… Rumple dared not think of the consequences that would follow if the person decided to have him hurt her and the baby. He would rather plunge the dagger in his own chest to see any harm come to his beloved and child.

Eventually a compromise was struck.

Belle would accompany Rumple until it was too noticeable of her pregnancy. He would have preferred if she stopped at once, but this was better than having her sneak off anyways.

Despite the dangers of his mission, Rumple couldn't ignore his bodily desires or the physical changes that Belle was experiencing. If it were possible, she became much lovelier in her state. Her hair grew more soft and thick, her eyes a constant sparkle of ocean blue, and her body filled out quite nicely to accommodate the babe.

Another big advantage was how Gaston ceased all visitations to her room. The King didn't want to impose his needs on his wife, lest he should do something reprehensible. So Belle was left alone at night for the Dark One to sneak in and have his wicked way with her whenever he wanted. At least, they could pretend in the late hours that they were wed without facing the true reality outside the bedroom door.

He was also quite appreciative at how much more sensitive Belle was to his touch, and how there was more of her supple breasts for him to fondle and suckle to his heart's content. Rumplestiltskin was surprised when she started to lactate during one of their couplings late at night.

It caught him off guard as he took in her nipple and felt a slightly bitter taste in his mouth. Instead of pulling away, he continued to suckle curiously as the bitterness gave way to a flow of the honey-like flavor that was Belle. So aroused by this discovery, Rumple could not contain himself as he greedily drank more, which had an interesting side-affect to the lady. Before they knew it, Belle climaxed with a breathless moan.

Oh yes… Rumplestiltskin loved her pregnant state very much.

He loved that there was more of her he could kiss and he loved stroking her belly, feeling the baby kick at his touch. He was more convinced now than ever that the child inside Belle had to be his. How else could he explain the child's responsive reaction to him? He had heard Gaston complain that he couldn't feel the baby whenever Belle would let out a little gasp at the troublemaker kicking. Yet, while shrouded in darkness, Rumple would feel and murmur to the child… his heart bursting with love for the little one and her mother.

He had a feeling that the baby she carried was a girl, but sadly… his sight of the future was clouded when it came to Belle. Even seeing the future had a price and his was that he couldn't see his True Love or anything associated with her.

It was a startlingly realization that took Rumple some time to figure out. He told Belle that he hadn't anticipated meeting her or that Gaston was going to capture him. Normally, he could see foresee danger coming to him, but when he felt the strands of control roping around him, forcing him to bend to its will that he realized that someone possessed his dagger. Now, it made perfect sense why he couldn't see Gaston coming. The knight led him straight to her.

"I was enthralled when I first laid eyes on you," Rumple admitted as he lay, curled behind her, his hand resting possessively on her belly. "I never felt that way about anyone before and it unnerved me. And when you looked at me without fear or disgust in those crystal blue eyes… I was lost. Of course, I thought it was some kind of trick and I didn't want to trust the kindness you given me."

"That explains your ill temper," Belle teased as his chuckle reverberated around her, his nose burying itself in the crane of her neck. "Although, I must admit… I was attracted to you as well. I thought for sure you could read my mind when you turned to look at me and you made that lewd face."

"Oh?" Rumple smirked. "Already thinking nasty, dirty thoughts about me, huh? That explains why I fell so quickly for your corrupting charms."

"You!" Belle lightly slapped his hand as he cupped her breast, squeezing it tenderly, as a flood of heat pooled between her legs. "I should say it was you that put those wicked thoughts in my head! I never thought or imagined those things until I met you." She let out a shuddery gasp when his fingers trailed down her side, allowing one talon to dip in her crevice.

"Hmmm," he hummed in her ear as he licked her lobe. "Say what you will, my love, but the evidence is practically dripping on my hand. I bet you were just as wet when we met as you are right now."

"Rumple!" Belle pleaded as he rolled them over so she would be on top, his hardness arching up to meet her glorious center.

"Take me," he told her.

Her dainty hand wrapped around his shaft, giving him a tight squeeze for his earlier teasing. He jerked up at her, his eyes already black with his desire for her.

"Minx," he growled in his heavy brogue.

Smirking, Belle lined him up so she could sink down carefully. His hands went to her waist, holding and steadying her so she wouldn't lose her balance. Belle thrust down swiftly, taking him in all at once, the shock sending little ripples of pleasure through him as he choked her name.

It was all slow and gentle the way she took Rumplestiltskin. There was no need for rushing as her body went up and down on his, her inner muscles caressing his cock with each plunge.

Rumple couldn't take his eyes off her as she rode him with such aching tenderness, those startlingly blue orbs never leaving his. She was a goddess… an angel sent from Heaven to bring life back into this former cripple's heart. She was everything that represented goodness and love while he was darkness and hate; yet, they found solace with one another. She was his opposite in many ways, but she was his. Their souls were intertwined, fated to be mated… the real magic in this land.

Panting, he lurched to meet her thrusts, his face transfixed with the beauty as sweat glistened on her forehead, tendrils of her brown hair sticking to her cheek, her mouth parting as Rumplestiltskin began to stroke her, helping her reach that peak before taking her with him.

With one twist from his thumb and forefinger, Belle shattered on top of him noiselessly, biting down on her lips hard enough to draw blood. He started to spasm underneath her, thrusting now to prolong the sensations for as long as possible before he emptied himself.

Drawing her face down to his, Rumple kissed and licked at the spot of blood on her pink lips, sucking her lower lip with his teeth. An electrifying shock went down his spine, a flash of white blinding his vision just for a moment before he could feel the darkness of his powers pulling him back.

Breathless, he yanked himself away from Belle's tempting mouth, his jaw dropping in astonishment.

"What is it?" she whispered.

He could only stare at her in amazement. He knew… always knew that True Love was the most powerful of all magic. More powerful than his Dark powers, capable of breaking any curse.

And at that very moment, he could feel the strings of that powerful magic coursing through his veins, fighting for control, fighting to break free.

It lasted only a second, but it was a second long enough that Rumplestiltskin knew that Belle was really his True Love.

Yes, he had always seen her as such, but he was never given a sign to indicate if that was true or not.

But why did True Love's kiss stop?

His gaze drifted down to her left hand where a simple band of gold gleamed in the moonlight and he was forced to remember his servitude. Of course… the dagger was his curse and while he was submissive nothing could break the bond until he was free from his master.

Apparently, True Love's kiss had its limits after all.

"Rumple?" Belle said again, worry in her tone when he didn't speak for a long time.

Shaking out of his reverie, Rumple smiled at her. "I'm all right sweetheart. I'm… a bit winded. Forgive an old man."

"You're not old," she replied earnestly. "You may have experienced things that most people don't in a lifetime, but you're not old… not to me."

Right then he should have told her what he discovered. It was right there on his tongue, but his voice held back, choosing to be silent on the subject, as she nestled beside him.

A promise she made long ago crept back and prevented him from saying what he knew would cause both happiness and sorrow for them.

Rubbing her belly, Rumple mournfully watched as he felt the slight pressure of her child moving.

He may not have seen Belle in his visions, but his inability to see the baby could mean one of two possible reasons.

Either the baby was in fact his or because Belle was the one who carried it.

He fell in a fitful slumber and woke once in the early hours of the morning, his breathing ragged.

Belle stirred next to him, instantly alert at the disturbance. But there was nothing there and as she looked at him, her expression etched in concern.

"What's wrong Rumple? Did you see something?"

Forgetting she was there, Rumplestiltskin snapped to attention and shook his head. "No. It was nothing. Go back to sleep darling."

Fatigue washed over her as Belle sighed and fell asleep once again.

However, sleep evaded him and there was no way he could close his eyes again… not after what he saw.

Fear unlike any other… black and icy cold gripped his heart, squeezing his chest as he stared at her swollen belly.

He saw Regina with Belle… and the Evil Queen was holding her baby.

xxXXxx

Not sure what the dream meant, Rumple wanted to wait to see what he could glean from it before telling Belle. Maybe it was the coward in him, but he didn't want to think that the reason he had this sudden vision of his True Love and her child was because the child was indeed not his. Yet one thing was for certain… he would make sure that the evil soul did not lay a single hand on his family.

So when it came that Belle could no longer hide her pregnancy, Rumple was all too relieved. He wanted to kiss Gaston when the King kindly, but firmly, told his wife that any traveling had to cease until her confinement was over. It was probably the smartest thing the former knight had said and he had to applaud the man for not giving into Belle's protests.

However, her protestation ceased when she couldn't deny that she was rather conspicuous. Of course, she didn't like it when her lover was gloating.

"Really, Rumple, did you have to be obvious?" she muttered when they were safely ensconced in the library.

"I was merely playing the part of the concerned guardian. It would be befitting if I agreed."

"It's a good thing Gaston didn't notice," Belle said. "But what about your son? When do you need to make the next deal?"

"Not for some time," he replied. "I have the Intel on one Fairy Godmother and as soon as she makes her appearance… I will be there. She is quite selective on who she helps."

"Oh. How are you going to do that? Now that I cannot go with you…"

"Fear not! We will come up with something and it won't be long."

"I'm glad." Belle smiled, her hands resting over her belly. "I'm looking forward in meeting Baelfire. Do you think he'll like me?"

"He will adore you," Rumple assured her, embracing her. "I only fear that I may not be as adored."

"He will forgive you," she whispered, her eyes shining. "You are his father. He loves you and if it takes time… then so be it. You cannot give up that's all. You need to show to him that you're still the same man who loves him."

"When you say it… it sounds so simple."

"It can be but not to say that it won't be rocky from the start."

Sliding his hands over to cover hers, Rumplestiltskin inhaled shakily. "Belle. There is something I must tell you. Last night—"

"Your highness?"

Both Belle and Rumple jumped away from the other as the door opened and Hannah entered. Looking at the two, a frown crossed her features but she continued, "Your majesty requests your presence. There is a visitor and she insists upon seeing you."

"A visitor?" Belle sighed, not feeling in the mood to receive a guest, but alas… duty calls. "Very well. Will you escort me Dark One?"

"If my lady commands," Rumple said, bowing deeply at the waist.

"You know how I detest that word," Belle said, but a flicker of a smile ghosted her lips.

"Aye," he said, winking so the maid wouldn't see.

Approaching the throne room, Rumple waved his hand for the door to open. Belle shook her head though didn't say a word as they went in. Her husband had already risen from his seat and was speaking faintly to their guest.

It was a woman, Belle noted. She had long raven hair that was pulled back on top of her head. She wore a gown of ebony with feathers as the skirt. At Gaston's look, the woman turned and Belle immediately noticed that she was very handsome, but there was something else lurking in her alabaster complexion… Her dark crimson lips curled in a smirk, her brown eyes glittering with malice.

"Ah, so this is your fairest wife you have been telling me King Gaston," she commented, her voice dripping with condescension though masked as a compliment. "She is certainly glowing indeed."

Then her piercing gaze settled on the imp who instantly stiffened. "Rumple! What a surprise. Servitude suits you I see."

Belle could feel the waves of fury rippling from her lover, but he managed to keep his countenance unresponsive to the other woman. Clearly, they knew each other and while Belle searched her memory if she was someone that Rumplestiltskin told her about and then it clicked. This… she was the one that helped Gaston in finding the dagger! The one Rumple said that she felt betrayed when he failed to bring her love back to life.

Regina.

The Queen tossed back her hair, her face morphing back to sweetness as she shot a dazzling smile at her husband.

"You are very fortunate to snare a beautiful wife, your highness. And to hear how Avonlea has been prospering after such horrible attacks from the ogres! It is certainly a tale that has the other kingdoms' hopes for a happy ending after the battles."

"Yes," Gaston coughed, a faint blush rising on his face. "Well, it took a lot of hard work and time for us to get there. I trust the other kingdoms are aware of that and do not think we were falling back on magic."

"Of course!" she preened. "They are some that are following your example and working to get their routes established, forging new allies, and such."

"That's good that others are following our lead," Belle said, stepping into the conversation. She felt rather than hear Rumple's whimper as she walked to stand next to Gaston. "I know that are still many more suffering from the losses. Hopefully it will be like it was before the ogres."

A brief look of discomfort overcame Belle and she sheepishly grinned. "Forgive me but I must sit. The little one doesn't like it when I stand for long."

"Here, Belle," Gaston said, aiding her to her chair. "You shouldn't be exerting yourself."

"I'm fine Gaston. Hopefully, your majesty doesn't mind the lack of ceremony. We weren't expecting guests and with my confinement not too far away…"

"I understand," Regina said. "Forgive my insistence for this meeting. I'm afraid I haven't been a very courteous neighbor as of late and wanted to make amends. I heard of your father's passing, my condolences."

"Thank you." Belle nodded.

"I know it's not easy to lose someone you love. I'm afraid I still mourn the loss of my beloved husband, may he rest in peace, and of course, I have been having other troubles in my kingdom. In fact, that is actually why I'm here as well. I wanted to make sure you were aware of the treasons and crimes my step-daughter, Snow White, has committed."

"We have heard there was an outlaw in your lands, but not the specifics," Gaston informed her.

An icy chill went down Belle's back. Oh, she was very aware of the situation thanks to Rumplestiltskin. She knew little of Snow White, only having met her a few times when they were younger. But even if she hadn't known what was going on, Belle had a hard time believing that a devoted daughter such as she was capable of murdering her father in cold blood.

It didn't escape her that Regina was taking an odd interest in her, those cool eyes locked on her. Belle schooled herself well to make sure her thoughts didn't give her away and had a convincing look of astonishment to hear of the fallen princess's crimes. It must have worked since Regina appeared to be pleased that she and Gaston were appalled by the revealing information.

"It is sadly true. My step-daughter has lost her ways, I'm afraid. It grieves me to no end that this child that I have raised like one of my own has turned against us in our time of need. Snow White has proved to be cunning and dangerous and I fear for anyone who may be taken in with her false innocence. She needs to be stopped, but as I still love her, I'm hoping that an agreement of some kind can be worked out."

"Of course," her husband answered. "Is there anything Avonlea or even Chasse can do to aid your search?"

"You're too kind," Regina exclaimed. "I am not that desperate yet but I will keep the offer in mind. No… I simply wanted to warn you and to be on alert. I also heard rumors that she isn't alone on this. There is a man… you may know him… Prince James has run off with her, joining her evil cause to ruin my kingdom and his father's. King George is beside himself with heartache."

"That is tragic!" Gaston declared. "James is an old friend of mine. I had no idea…"

"I'm sure he…_they _have good reason," Belle said, trying to assure him.

"I doubt it," Regina snapped. "They are in cahoots and are creating chaos wherever they go. Be wary of your roads and who comes onto your lands. I would be devastated if the two managed to destroy your hard work and turn your people against you."

"We thank you for the warning, Queen Regina," Gaston said. "We will certainly be on our guard and if James or Snow White does attempt to cross our borders… we will stop them. You have our word."

"I thank you." Regina bowed. "I wish I could stay longer, but I have other places to go and other kingdoms to warn. I'm glad that I could count on Avonlea as a friend."

"Naturally." Gaston shook the woman's hand, but before Regina could take her leave… she glanced back at Belle.

"I do congratulate you on your blessing," she said smoothly. "I hope you send an invitation once the baby is born. There is nothing I love more than holding a newborn baby in my arms."

As quick and silent as she entered, Regina left with a hushed and discomfiting feeling to those who graced her presence.

Even Gaston had trembled when she took her leave, although by his countenance… he couldn't explain why he felt that way.

However, it was Rumple who was impacted the most. His greenish-gold pallor paled considerably, his sharp claws clenched most painfully at his side. He looked troubled, worried, and hateful all at once, and Belle knew instinctively, her dark lover was keeping something from her.

What… she didn't know.

xxXXxx

Regina's ambushed visit caught Rumplestiltskin off guard and the possible reality of his vision coming to life proved to be daunting than ever.

He needed Regina to cast the curse more than anything, but she was also standing to be a threat to Belle. He didn't think she knew about his love for the beauty or their attachment, but he wasn't going to tempt fate.

Let her keep thinking the dagger was his only weakness. At least Belle and the child will be safe from Regina's clutches.

When Belle entered her eighth month, she began to have some issues that the doctor had ordered her to bed rest until her confinement was over. With the exception of morning sickness, Belle's pregnancy was a smooth ride. It wasn't until after Regina's impromptu visit that her condition turned.

First, there was a little bit of blood that she found, which thankfully, was spotting and nothing to panic over. Then she had lower back pain that would often leave Belle in bed and more than once she felt contractions, which proved to be a fluke. It was for her sake and the babe's that Belle was bed ridden until the time of the birth came.

To Rumple's sheer relief, the changes appeared to be natural. If it had been magic, then he would have sensed it but he wasn't going to dismiss the coincidence of Regina's presence. The only other problem was now Gaston being the concerned husband and remained at his wife's side when Rumple felt it was rightly his place to be. At least he still had his nights with Belle when Gaston departed to his quarters. If Rumple lost that… he would certainly go insane from the separation.

By the ninth month came along, Belle was more in discomfort than ever. A midwife was tasked to be by her mistress's side in case of early labor. So while they couldn't be alone together, Rumple understood the need for the midwife and respected Gaston's decision in that. Of course, it was difficult to leave his True Love's side when she was obviously in pain and she had refused his magic to ease the burden. However, he stayed close in case she needed him.

He missed Bae's birth… he wasn't going to miss this one either.

"You care for her don't you?"

Rumple spun on his heel and was surprised to find Hannah there. "Excuse me?"

"My lady," Hannah reiterated. "You care for her." This time it wasn't a question, but an actual statement.

While he and Belle have been discrete with their liaisons, Rumplestiltskin had the funny notion that the timid maid was aware of it. For her to find her courage to confront him on it proved his suspicions were correct. However, if she were to go to Gaston or someone else about the affair…

His dark brows creased, his lip baring his teeth. "I would be very careful what you say. Lady maids are quite replaceable."

The threat hit its mark, but Hannah was determined to maintain her bravery. "I'm glad she has a powerful ally on her side. Especially someone who understands her."

She left him utterly speechless… a stupendous feat to occur.

Perhaps he was wrong about the little maid after all…

xxXXxx

A fortnight later… around midnight… the castle was awakened with a curdling scream from Belle's room.

Rumple sat up in his bed, his heart racing when he heard her scream.

There were voices and the pounding movement of feet and he realized she was in labor.

The baby was coming.

He magicked clothes before transporting himself into her room where the servants had stripped the bedclothes and the midwife was placing cool, wet clothes on Belle's forehead.

Gaston barged into the room, his eyes widening as his wife let loose another wail of agony. He caught sight of Rumplestiltskin, pointing a finger at him, his mouth opened for a command.

_No! You can't do this now! Not when Belle needs me! _Rumple thought frantically as Gaston spoke.

"Dark One… I want you to fetch the doctor. _Now_."

The order gripped Rumple and as he fought against it… he helplessly glanced at Belle who saw him and she gave him a small smile to let him know it was all right before another contraction ripped through her.

Belle's scream was the last echo he heard before he disappeared.

xxXXxx

Rumplestiltskin appeared in front of the house, marching hurriedly to the door so he could grab the man and return to Belle. The sooner, the better.

The door was already ajar and Rumple went in, the hairs on the back of his neck prickled as he felt the residue of magic.

He knew without seeing that the doctor was dead. And as for the murderer…

Rumple snarled. "Regina."

"Hello Rumple," the Evil Queen greeted with a syrupy drawl. "I was hoping I would run into you. Is the Queen of Avonlea in labor?"

"You stay away from her," Rumple barked, not caring if he was exposing himself. This death was a threat to his lover, a threat on her territory no less. "You have no business being here. Go now or—"

"Or else what?" Regina sneered. "You have no power over me. I'm not afraid of you Rumplestiltskin so lose the Dark bravado. All I want is to have a little chat with an old friend. Is that too much to ask?"

"It depends," he snapped. "As far as I'm concerned, our friendship was done when you betrayed me to that insipid knight."

"Oh yes," Regina chuckled, moving to take a seat and crossing her leg over. "That was rather cruel of me to assign you to a fate of servitude… Yet, quite fitting for what you did to me so I say we're even."

"No… we're not!" Rumple gritted his teeth, his hands itching to strangle the woman. "I told you! I told you there was a chance it wouldn't work! It's not my fault that your dead lover stayed dead."

Her dark eyes flared. "It's your fault that you gave a heartbroken girl hope for her happily ever after!"

"Well, that remains to be seen." Rumple smirked. "After all, you need to have a heart in order for it to be broken."

"You!" Regina jumped to her feet, her hand raised as a fiery ball of fire formed within her palm. Then as quick as her temper started, Regina lowered her hand and grinned at the imp. "You think you're so clever, don't you? Well, guess what Rumple… I can be just as clever too. In fact, I came here to give you a message. Consider it friendly advice."

"Could have fooled me, dearie. I believed you wanted me dead."

"That will be too easy for you and then where would we be?" Regina shrugged. "You see… it was brought to my attention that while Snow was parading around in the forest she met a certain young man, a Prince James. Well, imagine my shock when I heard how James broke off his engagement with Midas's daughter. That's not like him at all to disobey his father's wishes. Then I heard from a reliable source that James had a twin… a twin you dealt with to secure the alliance with Midas. And while doing so there was a rumor of a woman who was seen traveling with you."

Rumple giggled in his impish voice. "Oh really?"

"Yes. And I have it on good authority that the same woman has been seen more than once with you and after that sighting… Snow and her little band of followers seem to be a step ahead of me. Not only that but I've been hearing that Snow has found True Love too! Fancy that happening… Now, I know you couldn't have done these deals on your own volition after ensuring you would be enslaved. The only way for it to happen would be either you somehow killed your master or someone was aiding you."

"I'm failing to hear how this is friendly advice," Rumple said, yawning. "You're boring me dearie. And I do have a doctor to collect so best you hurry it up."

He couldn't let it show that he was anxious to be back with Belle. She needed him and their child… He was going to be a father again and he wanted to be there. He couldn't miss this and damn Regina for her tedious monologue.

"It wasn't hard to trace back who she was. After all, Sir Gaston is still living and now wed to Princess Belle. That would mean the power of the dagger was in his hands or his precious wife's. No woman in her right mind would help you of her free will and so I had to wonder if you had something over the girl… like a lover, perhaps. But once more… you astound me Rumple. My initial visit was to confirm if the Queen was helping you, but more than that… I found something else that proved to be much more delicious."

At this, her lashes lowered to sweep over him. "Fucking a royal now… I didn't think you had it in you, but then again… you always had a habit of picking the wrong women so I can't be all that surprised. But to go so far as to impregnate her? Well… that is rather new."

"The child isn't mine," Rumple said. "It was an impulsive dalliance to get back at that prick. It was a one-time thing and not something I wish to repeat."

Regina tossed her head back in laughter. "Quit the theatrics Rumple. I know you care about the girl and that she cares for you. The two of you could have done a better job of covering it up, but look at her husband… he really can't tell the difference between his left from his right. Don't worry dear Rumple… I'm not going to tell him about your illicit affair. If anything, you should get as much quality time spent with your royal bitch. That is my advice for you."

A chill crawled down his spine. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know. Enjoy these happy moments because it won't be long before I finally have my revenge. You cannot say I wasn't gracious for this Curse."

She bumped her arm against him as she waltzed over to the doorway. "Oh and Rumple? If you try to help Snow in any shape or form, then my next visit will have less friendly intentions. Don't forget." Regina paused and then gave him another slow, dark smile. "It appears congratulations are in order."

With one last smirk, Regina was swallowed by a swirl of purple clouds before she was gone.

In his haste, Rumple (still under the enchanted command) returned with the corpse… or what was left of his charred remains. However, no one took notice of the Dark One's return not when there was a wailing baby heard all over the castle.

"Belle…" Rumple breathed, discarding the vase that carried the ashes and ran to her room where the adored onlookers gazed within at the new addition.

The people automatically moved out of his way, disdain and apprehension clearly on their faces, but the mistress was requesting his entrance.

Rumple straightened his posture as he strode into the room where Belle cuddled the infant wrapped in blankets; Gaston sat on her left side, his arm thrown over her more so for support, but there was a slight disappointed dent on his brow. He looked up when Rumple cleared his throat to announce his presence, the King frowned.

"What is _it_ doing here?" Gaston questioned.

"Since you deemed it necessary to name _him _as my protector… it's only necessary that he meets his new charge. After all, there is no other guard that I want to protect my child." Her tone implied this was not up for debate.

Knowing he was dismissed, the King glowered but did not say another word. As soon as they were alone, Rumple crossed the short distance and pressed his lips to her hairline.

"I'm so sorry Belle," he murmured. "I wanted to be here, but…"

"I know," she assured him, her eyes twinkling. "Rumple, I want you to meet someone."

Belle pushed the blanket away from the baby's face, the imp's breath catching at the tiny pinkish form wiggling.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Belle whispered.

"She?" he repeated.

The beauty nodded. "Her name is Lily-Rose born of the purest love and beauty."

"You mean…?"

There was a gasp and both looked down as Lily's eyes fluttered opened. Two striking pair of chocolate brown gazed up at her parents.

The End

Be on the lookout for Part 5- A Choice's Cost


End file.
